Lamps are common lighting equipment in people's daily life, including traditional incandescent lamps, energy-saving LED lamps, and voice-activated lamps and so on. During the use of the lamp, a switch (including a voice-activated switch) controls a lamp. When a user uses one lamp, the user needs to operate the switch of the lamp. In this case, when lights in multiple rooms need to be controlled by the switch, they must be operated on the corresponding switch panel. Even if the remote controller may be provided for remote control, but the communication distance of the infrared remote controller is limited, the control signal is easily blocked, and when the remote controller is not around, the lights can not be remotely controlled. Recently, there is a technology for switching on and off the light through a smart phone. However, the cost of a smart device that can be networked is high and cannot be used on a large scale, and it cannot be controlled when the smart phone is not around.